


is that really too much to ask?

by thatemofangirl



Series: AUgust 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Avengers Movie Night, But also, Card Games, Downside to being an Avenger, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, I don’t know anymore, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Tony’s one hundred percent done, because I’m not entirely sure myself, because of Morgan and mentioning Carol, but then I also said Loki’s alive?, don’t ask me when this takes place, give tony a break, it’s well deserved, plans gone wrong, so I guess it’s kinda a fix-it, surprise alien attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatemofangirl/pseuds/thatemofangirl
Summary: In which Tony just wants a day to relax with the people he’s closest to, but of course can’t get it.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: AUgust 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858408
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	is that really too much to ask?

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eight was Superpowers/heroes, but...you know...they already are?
> 
> So I just took today to create a sort of bonus chapter with a random idea I had. 
> 
> It’s not my best writing, I’ll admit. It’s a little clunky and my brain didn’t want to execute what it truly wanted today and do the writings. I might come back later and fix it so it flows a bit better. Just thought a warning might needed to be said. I don’t know.

"One day! That's all I ask for!" Tony complained as his suit materialized on his hand just in time to blast an alien dog in the chest, sending the body flying backwards across the room. "Is that _really_ too much to ask?"

"Apparently when you ask for it, it is," Natasha remarked as she pulled a Glock 26 from her thigh holster. She wasn't expecting to have to use it, but one thing she's learned was to always be prepared.

In fact, everyone in the room is always unconsciously prepared for a fight. Peter always wears his webshooters, Tony and Harley can always quick call a suit, Natasha and Sam always have some kind of gun on them, same goes for Bucky with at least a set of daggers. Steve's shield is never more than a room away from where he is at all times.

Being ready for a fight any time of day kind of came with the job of being part of a group of superheroes.

"Mr. Stark? How did these things get in here?" Peter asked as he jumped over an alien trying to attack him and stuck to the ceiling, webbing its eyes before slamming it into the wall. Peter smiled apologetically when he left an indent.

"Does that really matter?" Harley spoke, his voice a little metallic from the Iron Lad suit. "Just kill 'em." He dodged an alien dog and bowled it into three others.

"Um, yes!" Most everyone answered back over their own efforts from a fight of their own.

"See, you are why I can't retire yet." Harley somehow made his set mask portray an annoyed look at Tony's comment. "You, and the fact that everyone would be completely lost without me."

"Yeah Stark, you're the glue that binds all of us together." Bucky grunted sarcastically as he held an alien back with his left arm before driving a blade into it's skull.

"See? Barnes gets it."

"Can we focus?" Steve asked. "FRIDAY, where are these aliens coming from?"

"Another wormhole?" Sam asked before the AI could reply.

[It seems someone had led them through the atmosphere to Earth.]

"Thor, Loki, and Carol are all off world. Could it be one of them?" Natasha questioned as Tony let out a loud groan, no doubt noticing just how much they were all destroying the floor.

"There's still a lot more. Tony, you might want to—"

"Yeah Cap, I'm on it." Tony sighed. [FRI, tell Happy to turn Pep and Morgan around and head back home. Put the place on lockdown until I say it's okay." Then he turned to Peter. "Get your suit on kid,"

"Oh. Yeah." He swung to the corner of the room to get away from the fight just long enough for him to feed the command on his webshooters to release the nanotech to envelop his body in the Iron Spider suit before jumping back into the fray fully protected.

All Tony had wanted was a peaceful day where he, his family, and the team could relax and bond. It wasn’t even eleven in the morning before something threw a wrench in his plans.

A blur of both red and silver and red and blue blew past him and Tony realized Harley and Peter were tagteaming. So were Steve and Bucky, and Natasha and Sam, which gave Tony the chance to be the first to notice the sky darkening and lightning crashing down on the balcony.

"It was Pointbreak!" He informed the group as he fired his repulsors again.

Thor then came through the balcony doors, making everyone take cover as he brought a lightning blast with him, frying every alien on the floor with his presence and their bodies dropping to the ground with a loud sizzle.

"Sorry about that!" Thor grinned as everyone scrunched up their noses at the smell. "Fighting with no gravity was harder than I thought. Had to hold my breath. Not fun."

Peter dropped from the ceiling with a soft thud, Tony and Harley powered down their suits and pulled back their masks, and everyone else lowered their weapons, panting and waiting for Thor to continue with an explanation that never came.

That was to be expected however. Thor either said nothing about something he did, or told the most intricate story starting with something like _"It all started the morning when I forgot to_ _sharpen_ _Stormbreaker..."_ and then delved into every event following in full detail. Peter was really one of the only people who ever stayed hooked on every word the god spoke when he did.

"Next time you bring aliens to the Compound, could you warn us?" Steve asked, slowly setting down his sheild as the threat of danger seemed to be gone.

"Or better yet," Tony started to recall his suit, Harley and Peter mimicking his actions. "Don't bring aliens back to Earth? I think we've had our fill."

"My apologies. I didn't want to endanger the defenseless civilization on Mercury, and I knew Earth had the mightiest defenders in the galaxy."

"Aw, thanks," Natasha said at the Asgardian compliment.

"Is no one going to talk about how the dude just said there was life on Mercury?" Sam seemed to be hung up on that bit of information as Thor walked in and sat down on the half smoking couch. Someone must have hit it during the fight.

"We all knew this. Haven't you read Ricky Ricotta?" Peter shrugged. "Though they aren't really defenseless..."

"Or follow _any_ conspiracies at all?" Harley added.

Tony just shook his head, trying to dismiss everyone. "Should we be worrying about having another intergalactic war on our hands?"

"No. This was Asgards fight. I stopped the army before they could reach the realm. When the news of defeat reaches their home planet, they'll cease to attack. So, I thank you all for the help."

"No problem." Thor grinned and everyone let themselves relax, knowing that another attack wouldn't come bounding around the corner.

"FRIDAY, did Hap and the other get back home yet?"

[No Boss, they are still en route.]

"Tell him to turn around when he can. Everything's fine." Then Tony sighed. "And that we're moving to the second floor. I don't want to deal with this mess right now."

[Right away.]

"You heard me." Tony turned toward the team. "Thor, if you're staying, you're welcome to join us. Move your butts. Life in the break room."

The room was filled with soft laughter as everyone began to file out, trying thier hardest to ignore and not acknowledge the alien corpses on the ground and how they destroyed the room.

It had been a while since the team had actually took time to unwind and relax, so as the playful tension rose as they played board games and watched television after Pepper and Morgan had arrived, they had begun to have fun and enjoy themselves.

"Uno Reverse."

"We're playing Go Fish, Bucky, stop trying to cheat."

"It was worth a try." The man grumbled as he gave Morgan the ace he had in his hand, the child grinning as she got closer to winning.

Natasha was about to make her turn when her phone in her pocket buzzed. Looking at the screen, her rare smile faltered and she looked up and sighed.

"It's Maria. Her and Fury need us to take out some leftover Hydra agents in a facility outside Boston."

"What?" Tony whined, looking around at the group, who was slowly transitioning out of enjoying themselves. "It hasn't even been two hours!"

"We do this quick, we'll have the rest od the day," Steve compromised, ignoring off Tony's irritated look. "Suit up everyone."

With Thor deciding to tag along, it was a fairly simple mission. It was trying to find any useful information about Hydra to try and nip it's return in the bud before it had rebuilt enough to rise again that proved tiresome.

When Natasha said facility, Tony was expecting an old warehouse, not a giant castle with crumbling five story stone walls and large enough to cover an acre of land surrounded by rolling hills.

Hydra had really outdone itself with location choice. While it was beautiful, nearly everyone stopping to inspect the architecture at least once, it was agitating to search. There were even three secret passages that led to hidden rooms underground. Tony made a mental note to maybe buy it if it wasn't public property. Morgan was sure to love a castle.

"I think we're all clear," Harley said over the comms. "Widow's got a flash drive of stuff from a laptop we found down here. If no one else got anything, this is probably all there is."

"Good!" Tony clapped his hands with a loud metal clang. "Come on everyone, back to the jet. We have a vacation to continue."

By the time everyone got back to the Compound, desuited, and got situated on couches to start a couple of movies, the sun had begun to set.

"Got the popcorn, Sam?" Peter asked as Sam entered the room, carrying two bowls in each of his hands.

"Don't worry, I got you covered." He laughed as he handed one to the boy for that side of the group, and kept the other to himself as he sat down in between Thor and Bucky.

"Anyone decide on a movie yet?"

"Disney."

"What about a classic?"

"Disney classic. Settled." Morgan settled up against her parents as Tony put on Sleeping Beauty.

It wasn't the day Tony had wanted, but he enjoyed nonetheless as his daughter was sleeping snuggled into his side, and the Avengers were talking quietly amongst themselves, making comments on the movie (Moana now) and just having friendly conversation.

Everyone had finally relaxed and was calm and comfortable. There wasn’t many times where you could see the group like this. Natasha and Thor trying to see how many times they could tap Sam in the back of his head and get away with it before he got too annoyed and moved, Steve and Bucky conferring about how much Disney movies have changed since they first saw them as they leaned on each other and held hands, and Harley and Peter finally acting like teenage boys in a relationship in the solace in the dark room, where no one could see them acting lovey towards each other.

In the quiet between scenes, a faint boom could be heard before the floor vibrated slightly.

Heads turned to the windows to see the explosion in the city faintly in the distance, bright orange against the night sky.

"Nope!" Tony said immediately before anyone else could say anything. "I'm out, you guys can go take care of that! Pepper, me and you and Morgan are moving to Missouri. We'll be Clint's neighbors. I'm retiring. This is me, officially retiring."


End file.
